demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Henry God of Thunder Storms
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Henry God of Thunder Storms page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 16:35, 22 May 2010 im sorry but i dont belive you im human. I look just like my dad who i lived with and i act like him, and i have the same attitude as my mom who gave birth to meWarboss95 16:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont belive you, but i want the story telll how this all happened Warboss95 17:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, Henry. -Leafwhisker 17:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) still dont belive you i sent you a prayer tell me what i said l may belive youWarboss95 17:48, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Will you bloody show yourself and answer the question above ^ Warboss95 13:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Uncle Hey uncle Henery!!!!! Satyr I'll be waiting for that satyr. but you didnt answer my question what did i say in my prayer? Warboss95 16:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for my inpatience, but its already 7:00 and i have seen no satyr. Im inpatient you will deal with that later on. Warboss95 00:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) By the way my prayer was a simple invitation to a warhammer painting contest im entering. Its the last year i casn entre in the youngblood catigory and i have a good shot at gold Warboss95 00:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, Uncle Henry! I'm pretty sure you already know that you have 3 nieces on here. Scarletmoon579 18:47, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello Uncle Henry. I am Cailin the newly Clamied Daughter of Rhea :) Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) You Deserved it! What I tell you about calling me fish head? hmm? Hope you like the personal dolphin tank invading your temple... Happy Holidays... :D You Loving and Extremely Vengeful Sister, Rhea, Goddess of Victory, Protection, Time, Forethought, Afterthought, Light, Water, Order, Justice, Memory, Intelligence and Heros 03:23, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Holy crap Mom.......Thats.....Very loving? You and Uncle Henry remind me of me and my mortal brother....Only me and him are loads more violent :D ~Danielle~Daughter of Rhea~ BROTHER!!!! Did Prometheus go for rebirth? Did he die? We desperately need him. The twins Sophie and Josh Newman they are the twins Abraham wrote about in the Codex. Silver and Gold. Moon and Sun. The only reason why I went on in this Wiki is because I needed to give you a message. Prometheus' older sister Zephaniah needs him. There's a new war coming. We need as much Elders as we need. Horus, Iris, Osiris, and, Zephaniah have sided with us. We're in the process of bringing back Hekate and Odin and he is not a god but teue son of hades. This war isn't about demigods. It's about a prophecy that stretches back to the fall of Danu Talis. Please brother this an emergency. Prometheus wasn't guilty. Sincerely yours, SWZala CHB Nothing is wrong its just i really want to go to camp. Uranus has made the satyrs confuised and as usual human society seeks the destruction of my will power. Maybey if i went to one of your mortal temples we could meet. Warboss95 11:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! I heard about the new god/godess on the way! Drop in sometime, it be nice to see you guys. Nico Help I never thought i would say this but i need help. I might have either screwd up the whole ballace of power or delaid pain and heartache. Plase father help me i need help Warboss95 02:42, June 5, 2010 (UTC) HIGE FAVOR PLEASE READ!!! READ MY BLOG CALLED LET"S DO THIS!!! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ONCE YOU READ IT! ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ ~iansgameroom~ Please Right now i just want you to come on more often so we can talk. Im really broken up about Zala. I just want you to be here please. I think now would be the best time for me to go to camp Warboss95 04:49, June 19, 2010 (UTC) That anon said he'd rape my sister. [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] 14:31, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I know of two girls named Jessica they both fit the discription of a basic Henry kid, their both in my school. But its summer so i wont see them until fall. sorry Warboss95 16:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Happy father's day dad, Warboss95 12:15, June 20, 2010 (UTC) can I join? I am son of Kronos but i am fated to be the destroyer of olympus I don't think it was true though because I never meet any of the titans in real life so i was never sent here. it's just i want to fit in. plz let me join i will never destroy olympusPyrelios Drako Blaziken 16:22, June 26, 2010 (UTC) hey possible father i am william i belive you are my father and congrants on your new child sorry i am the son of poseidon cool eh lady lady roseia told me Hey Dad! Hello dad! I was wondering if I could get some wepons? because I dont know where to find them and I've seen that people get them from their parent. and since I know my parent, my scent is stronger and more monsters will attack so I will need something to train with because skool's starting 3 days from now so I cant go 2 chb. Thank you, Father! ~~Swimmer44 Under Circumstances Hello Lord Henry! It is a pleasure to finally contact you, though it is serious. Your daughter, ----Swimmer44 , needs your help! She is weaponless and is in danger, and cannot go to Camp Half Blood. Please respond. Gwen12, goddess of flowers, rain, and clouds UNCLE PERRY!!!!!! You know who it is.Oh yes that one.The STRANGEEEEEEE daughter of you sister.The one you call "Danny".HA YUPYUPYUPPPPPPP ITS MEHHHHHHH!You know im not giving up on your nick name Uncle Perry =)Me and cassidy made a deal this morning that when we get to camp we'll bring you perry pajamas,perry hat,perry mug,perry slippers,perry stuffed animals but last but now way least...YOUR VERY OWN PERRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hehe yes we were talking bout all this when we were walking to school...and alittle when walking home...haha.XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD SO WE WIN!FAHA!O.o oh yes me and ur daughter cleo are friends AGAIN!!!!!YAY!Hehehe....Ima weird mmkay well luv chu uncle perry BAIIIIII P.S.can you make it storm please?????-danielle Um, Lord Henry, (would you be my uncle if I'm the daughter of Athena?) I have a question...it's about Zach. We WERE dating, but he...he left me 'cause Mila had a vision we wouldn't work, not tha I doubt Mila, mind you. But Zach has been COMPLETELY ignoring me. It's broken my heart even more...I asked Eragon to ask him about it, and now he's ignoring Eragon too. He's ignoring EVERYTHING to do with me. And my uncle just passed away, and I was in a car accident and...I just wish he'd at least say hi to me! Could you talk to him please? Thank you so much... "Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for the break that will make it okay..." 21:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) satyr?? can you send me a satyr please ?? Unknown demigod 20:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) send me a satyr pleeease!!! can u please send me a satyr thanxx Sarah =) Hey can u help me please? Ive been asking and asking but noone will reply... I really really neeed help getting to camp! If u could help me I would be so greatful! If i pray to u will u help? Cause i tried to get ur sister to help me but she said she wasnt sending satyrs or something. I really need help message me if u can Itscomplicated1 13:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Unclaimed, Itscomplicated Tiffany Seale sup sup uncle tell hades to get of his but and online claim me also his oily hair needs a cut Claimed? Hey this is gabe.... was talking to you the other day and i think you claimed me.... any comments?